What really goes on behind the cameras
by Kara Vantora
Summary: So this was a requested by two of my close friends. By the way this is a PHAN fanfiction. Don't like, don't read.


It was your normal average day. Filming a _danisnotonfire _video and a _AmazingPhil _video. A collaborative video between the two. A dare video. With the normal kissing requests. One dare, I guess you could stood out to the from a girl named Caroline. It said, "I dare you to kiss each other on the lips on camera." Of course they declined that video. After they finished filming they decided to watch a movie on the couch.

"So what a good amount of dares we had this time, didn't we?", asked Phil turning down the volume.

"Yes, it was. Girls can be too insisting on the kissing thing.", replied Dan watching the movie and slightly looking over.

"Have you at least thought about it?", Phil blurted out accidentally.

"About what?" Dan began to get slightly irritated.

"Kissing each other."

"We could give it a shot if you want right now?"

And so they did try giving it a shot. A numerous amounts of attempts. About 34 to be exact. The thirty-fifth try was the perfect one, they kissed, a short, but passionate kiss. After that they just looked at each other then back at the movie they were watching. They scooted away from each other for a short while, before slowly sliding back towards each other. Phil's hand first touched Dan's, they looked at each other and blushed. Looked back at the movie then back at each other.

They had taken it to the next level. They may have liked the one kiss a bit too much. Which jumped them to making out on the couch or sofa. Long, breath taking kisses, and with a bit of tongue they gasped between. Dan had the idea of pausing to take off his shirt, to show his pale chest to the dim lighting. Phil reached up during a kiss and began to pet it, gently and softly. The smiles they had between each kiss were unforgettable in each other's eyes. The paused to speak to each other.

"Well that was swell, and very good." Phil stated unbuttoning the button of his jeans.

"I agree, want to carry it on somewhere else?" Dan said unexpectedly.

"I would very much like to." Phil replied with a smirk on his face.

They had gotten up and began to walked to the bedrooms. They chose to do it in Dan's room. There they shut the door behind them and was sure to lock it. Didn't want any of their sweet love making to leave the room. A competition with the man below them. First Dan began to take off the rest of his clothes and laid on the bed. Phil did the same but walked over and sat on the edge of the bed. Phil was slightly uneasy but was smiling at Dan, who had motioned for Phil to come closer and lean down. They began to kiss again. Dan was laying on his back, open and ready for Phil, who was just leaning over crouched kissing Dan. He was also open. After they laid down, Dan had a habit of fixing his hair, even when it was perfect.

"How do you want to do it?" Asked Dan gasping and laying on his side looking down at Phil's hard cock.

"Um...do you have an idea, how about doggy style if you want. Or even _cock fighting_?" By Phil's immediate answer, he had thought about it before.

"How about doggy style, if you prefer." Dan said picking at the blanket, smirking.

Phil nodded, and they had to choose who was on top doing the fucking and the one being fucked. Dan was the one who ended up on top and Phil was Dan's "_bitch_". Phil was in position waiting for Dan to penetrate and thrust him. Dan positioned himself and poked the tip at the entrance of Phil's ass. Phil gasped as it first entered. Dan felt he hotness inside and he slide in slowly. Dan began to smile as he got hard. He began to thrust and Phil followed the hip motion. Every time Dan thrusted he hit the little batch of nerved which caused Phil to cum. Also every time he thrusted he hips made the "fap" sound to Phil's ass. Before Dan knew it he was fucking like there was no tomorrow, as of that, he caused himself to cum in Phil's ass. Dan did one last hard thrust before, pulling out and taking a breather. Phil slowly lowered down and began to catch his breath.

"That was amazing." Phil gasped out between his breaths.

"I know that's why I did it. Haha, what do you want to do now, switch or blowjobs?" Dan asked and suggesting at the end.

"Um,how about we switch for now and do something else after." Phil said sliding off and getting ready.

Dan nodded and got in position, it was his turn to become the "_bitch_". Phil grabbed Dan's hips and entered. They were already sweaty from the time before. Phil took a deep breath and swallowed as Dan waited. Phil thought of the outcome. He began to thrust hard and fast. Each time also hitting that batch of nerves and Dan gasped each time. Harder he went and the faster he went the sound was constant and louder. But Dan was louder with his orgasmic screams. Phil smiled and went faster. He felt Dan's ass tighten around his cock, and he got hard, he felt warm fluids on the inside of Dan's ass as Dan felt it on himself. Phil soon lowered his hands from Dan's hips to around his cock. It was hard and twitching. Phil just smiled holding, but knew he was going a little bit to far and stopped. He let go and pulled out, and sat on the edge of the bed.

"What's wrong? Why'd you stop?" Dan asked concerned slowly sitting down.

"I think I was going a bit too far." Phil said looking down picking at the blanket.

"We don't go too far until we do it almost every night." Dan said moving over to the side of the bed.

"If you put it like that we can do something else now." Phil sighed laying down on his back with Dan above him.

"What do you want to do exactly." Dan began to name things, before saying. "You've always been too sensitive about these things, just relax tonight."

Phil nodded, well that's how they soon began pointing at body parts and fingering positions. They both agreed on blow jobs and deep throating. Which mainly added up to, "_69-ing_". Dan laid down first, relaxing and loosening up. And Phil was sitting on Dan's stomach about to lean down and his ass scoot back. Before he could. Dan chuckled, poking Phil in the ass. Phil nervously chuckled. So that began the position. They were both sucking. The sounds of the gulping and hard breathing were loud to their ears. They were just smazed that they were actually doing it. First Dan did a hip thrust into Phil's mouth causing him to be deep throated, and choke on spit and cum. Phil soon did the same thing, and Dan choked. The moved away from each other, for a breather, before realizing the time. They had been fucking for about 6 hours straight. It was about 4 am. They decided it was time to fall asleep.

They soon crawled underneath the messed up sticky blanket and first cuddled, then graduated to spooning. By morning they woke up smiling at each other and painfully throbbing asses.

The End.


End file.
